At your side
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: "Gracias por quedarte a mi lado, por hacerlo siempre" "Es mi deber" "No siempre se trata de deber"


**Disclaimer: Noragami y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Poco le faltaba a Kazuma para entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Si bien era cierto que lo que estaba sucediendo no era la primera vez que sucedía si que era la primera vez que no podían consultar a nadie, generalmente, cuando Bishamon enfermaba era Kugaha quien se encargaba de prepararle la medicina que necesitaba y administrársela, él solo tenía que quedarse a su lado y ser su apoyo, como siempre.

Pero ahora que Kugaha no estaba tenía que encargarse él.

Sabía que no era nada grave, un poco de fiebre, era probable que hubiese cogido un leve resfriado tras la última patrulla del día anterior pero eso no implicaba que estuviese preocupado por ella, siempre lo estaba pero cuando sentía que Veena sufría ni que fuese un poco saltaban sus alarmas y su instinto la hacía querer protegerla.

Aunque siempre había sido así con ella, nunca le había gustado verla sufrir y mucho menos llorar, la primera vez que había sido testigo de su alma se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo una sensación que empeoró cuando la vio llorar por segunda vez sabiendo que el culpable de sus lagrimas era él y solo él.

Pero no era el único preocupado por ella, el resto de Shinkis también lo estaban así que como guía hacia decidido explicarles a todos la situación y de paso, anunciarles que muchos de esos tendrían el día libre ya que no irían a patrullar cuando su Diosa estaba en la cama, al enterarse de aquello Mineha y Aiha se ofrecieron a prepararle algo de comer, consideró que aquello era una buena idea, pensaba hacerlo él pero aceptó la sugerencia de buen grado, así él tendría más tiempo para buscar la medicina correcta en el despacho de Kugaha.

No habían sido las únicas que habían querido ayudar, todos se habían ofrecido voluntarios para hacer alguna tarea, aquello le hacía feliz, pese a todo lo que habían pasado desde la traición del Shinki que había ejercido las funciones de médicos seguían adelante, como una gran familia.

Y tras un par de horas encerrado en aquel lugar empezaba a frustrarse.

Había demasiados volúmenes de enciclopedias, todas ellas trataban o bien de diversas enfermedades y otros de plantas medicinales, esos eran los que necesitaba pero Kazuma no era un experto en el tema y con tanto tipo de planta diferente temía equivocarse y hacerla empeorar.

Así que terminó dando vueltas por la habitación mientras miraba uno de los libros en concreto que tenia abierto en la mesa decidiendo si seguir las instrucciones y preparar la medicina que creía que era correcta.

El sonido de unos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de la pequeña burbuja de concentración en la que se había metido nada más empezar a buscar.

-¿Kazuma? -le preguntó la voz de Kuraha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ah, Kuraha, puedes pasar -le contestó él volviendo a su trabajo.

Su compañero Shinki no se hizo de rogar y tras murmurar un "con permiso", entró en el despacho tras cerrar la puerta de una forma tan silenciosa que de no haber llamado antes Kazuma no le hubiese oído entrar.

-¿Cómo va todo? -le preguntó lanzando una mirada a la mesa llena de libros- ¿Has encontrado algo?

-Si -afirmó Kazuma- he encontrado un medicamento que le ayudaría a bajar la fiebre pero me temo que no soy capaz de distinguir entre dos plantas, son muy parecidas, ¿no crees? -le preguntó.

Kuraha , ante la pregunta del guía, se acercó a la mesa y observó atentamente el libro, intentando entender lo que ponía.

-Lo son -admitió.

-Me preocupa equivocarme y que eso afecte a Bishamon -le dijo él.

-No parece que haya un gran riesgo si lo haces -observó el Shinki león- pero no se trata de eso, ¿no?

Kazuma sonrió débilmente, a estas alturas ya sabia que debía de ser como un libro abierto para sus compañeros.

-No quiero fallarle de nuevo -admitió.

-Solo es un poco de fiebre -le dijo el otro- no es nada grave, no tienes porque presionarte tanto, Kazuma. Además, tu eres el guía, todos nosotros queremos lo mejor para nuestra ama pero tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que es mejor para ella, porque has estado a su lado más tiempo que nosotros. Lo que quiero decir, es que tú ya sabes la respuesta y no hablo de esas plantas.

Dicho esto, Kuraha abandonó el cuarto y Kazuma volvió a quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos, todo aquello que le había dicho estaba bien, lo comprendía pero era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, a fin de cuentas los dioses no se equivocaban pero los humanos si y sus errores podían hacer mucho daño.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, solo eran unas plantas, debía de calmarse y ponerse a trabajar, en serio, sin ningún pensamiento estúpido que cruzase por su mente.

* * *

Bishamon había pasado la mañana durmiendo por consejo de su Shinki guía, no tenía otra opción, aunque ella no se encontraba tan débil como para quedarse en la cama Kazuma había insistido en que descansase, a decir verdad, había exagerado un poco, siempre lo hacía, su guía se preocupaba en exceso por ella, no podía culparle, tras tantos años juntos y tantas vivencias era imposible que no lo hiciese.

Y del mismo modo que su Shinki había despertado tras la batalla donde resultó herido por su propia ama, acompañado por ella misma, ahora sucedía al revés. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Kazuma sentado en una de las sillas que había a un lado de la cama, leyendo tranquilamente, tan concentrado que le resultaba adorable.

Solo había habido otra vez que su guía le había resultado del mismo modo, cuando lo observaba dormir mientras descansaba de sus heridas. Kazuma tenía un rostro juvenil, habiendo muerto antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad era imposible que no lo tuviese, sin las gafas parecía otro, no le había visto sin ellas desde que empezó a usarlas cuando se pusieron de moda y no recordaba haberle visto tan en paz como aquel día.

Nunca había pensado en Kazuma como otra cosa que su Shinki hasta ese momento, hasta que pensó que podía haber perdido, con él no se trataba de su guía si no de la persona más cercana que había en su vida y de quien mejor la conocía, no se imaginaba existir sin él y la idea de hacerlo le aterraba y el instante en que se imaginó una eternidad sin Kazuma a su lado fue uno de los peores momentos de su existencia.

No quería perderlo.

-¿Kazuma? -preguntó incorporándose en la cama

Al oír su nombre, el guía dejo de leer y se acercó a ella, parecía aliviado al verla despierta.

-Si me permite…-murmuró el chico- quisiera comprobar su fiebre.

-A…adelante -le dijo ella.

Lo siguiente que notó fue la frente de Kazuma contra la suya. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, no tanto como para sentir su respiración y el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, si se paraba a escuchar en aquel silencio podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, un latido que quizás era falso porque el autentico corazón de Kazuma había muerto hacía mucho junto a su cuerpo real, aunque sabía que sus Shinkis tenían corazón, sus Shinkis eran pura bondad.

Era todo muy extraño, incluso podía sentir en su interior una pizca de nerviosismo, pero no podía aventurarse a reconocer si provenía de sí misma o del propio Kazuma, no era la primera vez que lo notaba así, ¿pero por qué?

-Parece que ha bajado -dijo Kazuma al fin separándose.

-La medicación que preparaste ha hecho efecto -le dijo ella con una sonrisa- gracias, Kazuma.

Para su sorpresa contempló como un suave color rojizo cubría las mejillas del chico, quien rápidamente empezó a limpiarse las gafas.

Nervioso, seguía nervioso.

Era una sensación extraña pero a la vez agradable, aquel calor en su pecho no podía ser algo malo.

-No es nada -le dijo él- es mi deber.

Le hubiese gustado decirle que entre los dos no siempre era deber, que tras tantos años aquello había dejado de importar, pero si se paraba a pensarlo no sabía cómo decírselo, ¿Cómo podía interpretar aquello sin resultar incomoda o como si lo estuviese forzando a algo? Por no mencionar que ni ella misma sabía que significaba todo aquello, aun no conocía nombre para aquel nerviosismo ni ese calor en el pecho, ni aquel terror a perderlo.

-Creo que iré a la cocinas a ayudar a Aiha y a Mineha -le informó Kazuma- sé que estaban preparándole algo de comer pero me temo que han terminado compitiendo por ver quien hace el mejor plato.

Bishamon no puedo evitar soltar una suave carcajada al imaginarse a dos de sus chicas peleando por ver quién recibiría su hágalo ante la comida que le prepararían, ya tenía decidido sin haber probado los platos que las felicitaría a ambas, por encima de todo la intención era lo que contaba.

-Muy bien -le dijo ella- puedes ir.

-Con su permiso -le dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Kazuma -lo llamó justo antes de que saliese por esta.

El Shinki se paró en seco esperando a que su ama hablase.

-Gracias por quedarte a mi lado -le dijo- por hacerlo siempre.

-Es mi deber -repitió él.

-No siempre se trata de deber -replicó ella.

-Yo también tengo que daros las gracias -le dijo él- por tenerme a vuestro lado pese a todo.

-Ya hablamos eso… -murmuró ella.

-Solo sepa que nunca más me permitiré hacerle daño -le dijo, aunque no podía verle la cara sonaba mortalmente serio-ni dejaré que se lo hagan.

-Bien -le dijo Bishamon con una sonrisa- porque yo no quiero que nunca me dejes, Kazuma.

La Diosa no pudo ver la sonrisa con la que su guía salía del dormitorio pero si pudo sentir de nuevo el calor, aun mas fuerte.

Un calor que no comprendía pero que no le importaría comprender.

* * *

 **Lo feels que yo pierdo con estos dos son muchos.**

 **He preferido hacerlo mas tirando hacia que siente Bisha porque idk, para mi lo que siente Kazuma es bastante obvio y hacerlo desde el de ella era mas complicado. ( Aunque he hecho esto en un par de horas, vivo del hype, yaaas).**

 **En fin, pese al summary pésimo ( hello summary my old friend, algún día aprenderé a hacer uno), espero que os guste!**


End file.
